And Then There Were None
by happyteddybear96
Summary: Ten pepole arrived on an island expecting to enjoy their stay. They did but didnt know that as they said their goodbyes that would be the last time they'd see their home. They all had one thing in common however. When they all left the island, they would all be dead.
1. Ten Soldier Boys

I don't own any of the characters from Death Note. I only own two of the characters in this story. They're from another story I wrote. I wanted to use them because I thought it would make it more interesting. The other eight belong to the writers of Death Note. The plot and the title belong to Agatha Christie. I'm only using the basic plot of the story, the events and details of this story are mine. Hope you enjoy it!

Cast of Characters

1. Mello- The number two at Wammy's House. His best friend, Matt, convinced him to come along while he visited a good friend from his past.

2. Light Yagami- A brilliant straight- A student. He's currently a prime suspect of the Kira case. He has joined L and Watari on a vacation to a beautiful island.

3. Beyond Birthday- A convicted murderer of the LABB murder cases. He was sent a letter about a new program to help inmates find God. The inmates are sent to a small island far away from civilization accompanied by law enforcement.

4. Sky- Number twenty-nine at Wammy's House. She is friends with Mello and is currently dating his best friend Matt. She is also friends with Near. She is invited to an island by her best friend, Ginny who got an invitation from her aunt for a vacation.

5. Misa Amane- She is an actress, model, and a singer. She's also Light's girlfriend. Her agent calls her, talking about auditions for a new movie she should be a part of.

6. Matt- The number three at Wammy's House. He is Mello's best friend and Sky's boyfriend. He receives a letter from an old friend, asking Matt if they could meet up again. He convinces Mello to join him.

7. Watari- The inventor who created Wammy's House. He convinces L to take a vacation. They find an ad describing a luxurious island, perfect for a vacation. It's decided that the island will be their destination.

8. Ginny- A girl from Winchester, England who befriends Sky, Mello, Matt, and Near. Receiving a letter from her aunt talking about a wonderful vacation, she goes to the island, inviting Sky to come along.

9. L- The world's greatest detective. He is currently investigating the Kira case. He and Watari go on a vacation along with Light.

10. Near- The number one at Wammy's House. He receives a letter from an old college professor he became close to. The professor asked if him and Near could meet up again on an island he picked out himself.

Chapter 1

The boat seemed to move ever so slowly, its passengers waiting very impatiently for it to arrive on location. One of its passengers, an old man, talked to the driver of the boat discussing many global issues. The driver didn't seem too interested in what the old man had to say. The man was aware of this fact. There were other passengers he could talk to, but they seemed absorbed in their own thoughts. He did know the other passengers quite well though. After a while the old man sighed and sat down. It seemed the driver wasn't at all interested in what he had to say.

A young man, also a passenger, seemed to enjoy looking out to sea. It was almost as if he was waiting for something. Of course this was not so. He was just thinking very intently. He was indeed annoyed how long the ride to the island seemed to take. He sighed. "How regrettable this situation is." He said. He stood up and turned to the old man.

"Watari, I'll be right back. I'm going to see how Light is holding up."

The old man nodded. The other passenger, L, went below deck where the other passenger resided.

Once he was below deck he noticed the other passenger sitting down flipping through pages of a book, not really interested in its contents.

"Light, you seem bored. Perhaps you should join me and Watari."

The young man named Light looked up. "No thanks Ryuzaki, I'd rather just stay here."

"Very well then, suit yourself. I hope you don't mind if I join you then."

"Not at all, make yourself comfortable."

"So tell me Light, do you think you'll enjoy taking a vacation?"

"Honestly, I would have preferred to have not come at all."

L tilted his head in curiosity. "Interesting, why is that?"

Light sighed and placed his book on top of his suitcase. "I wouldn't have minded taking a vacation, but this island is practically in the middle of nowhere. I'm sure I could have found something more productive to do."

"I see, very interesting. It seems there's no turning back now though." L turned to look out the porthole. He stood up, not really standing straight, and walked near the pothole. "We're in luck Light," L said. "It seems we've arrived to the destined location."

Light looked up in surprise. "Thank goodness, I was getting really sick of being on this damn boat."

"Yes I agree, I was getting a bit sea sick myself."

"Really, I didn't know you got sea sick, Ryuzaki?"

L smiled to himself. "When I say sea sick I don't mean the feeling of being nauseated. I simply mean that I am sick of the sea. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes, I understand exactly what you're saying." Light said, smiling.

The two young men went above deck, joining Watari and the driver. Finally the boat reached the shore of the island. All three passengers got off, glad to finally be on solid ground again. Light quickly paid the driver before he left.

"Well the island is certainly lovelier in person." Watari commented. The others nodded in agreement. "Well shall we start heading inside?" L nodded, but Light said he'd rather explore the island before going inside.

"Very well Light, would you like me to take your luggage inside?"

"Yes thank you Watari."

Once the other two were inside, Light began to explore his surroundings. If one were to stand near the shore and face the island they would see an enormous two story house. Light noticed there was another entrance to the house, different from the one L and Watari took. That seemed a quicker way inside if one was near the shore. Also, there was a cliff and a little path one could follow to get to the top of the cliff. Light followed this path

After reaching the top, he realized how beautiful the sea looked from this view. "I suppose I'll have to enjoy this vacation .After all I know exactly why Ryuzaki invited me. He still has suspicions of me being Kira. He wouldn't want me all by myself in Japan. He had to have me here right under his nose to investigate me. This is just like him. I know it's something he would think of doing."

Just then Light noticed another boat coming into view. "It looks like that boat is making its way to this island, but why? There shouldn't be any more guests here besides us." Light quickly ran down the path and into the front entrance. He was taken away by how nice the house looked inside, but quickly regained his composure.

"Hello Light, glad you could join us." L said.

"L, Watari there's another boat approaching this island."

L looked surprised by this news. "That can't be Light. I made sure that we would be the only ones vacationing here."

"Well you didn't do a very good job." Light remarked. L frowned, about to say something, but Watari cut him off. "It might be a good idea to investigate this."

"Yes, he's quite right, shall we investigate this then?"

With that being said they all ventured outside. By the time they were near the shore the boat was already leaving and had dropped off another passenger. The passenger was a girl with long blond hair wearing the most unusual clothing. She was busy on her phone when she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Light!" The blond practically tackled him. "I'm so glad to see you. What are you doing here? Are you auditioning too?"

"Misa, why are you here?" Light sounded confused and annoyed at the girl's presence. "Misa Misa was offered to audition in a new movie. My agent called me saying that auditions would be here." The girl named Misa frowned when she noticed the other men were there as well.

"Oh Ryuzaki, Watari good to see you guys too." She didn't sound too enthusiastic as before. "Why are you all here?" Misa asked.

"We are here on vacation, Misa." L explained. "It's quite a coincidence you're here as well. However, I don't think there are any auditions here. I'm sure everyone would have arrived already if that was the case."

"You really think so?" Misa asked, sounding quite disappointed.

"Yes, I'm 57% sure of it."

"Well maybe they'll be here soon. In the meantime, I want to unpack and start practicing. Misa Misa really wants to be in this movie."

They all decided to head inside. Watari announced he would make something for dinner. They sat down at a very long table discussing their reasons for being here, when Misa said she left something outside and went to go retrieve it. She followed the same path up to the cliff after collecting her lost item. She did not notice the other boat approaching.

Misa was too busy on her phone again to notice as the boat reached the shore. There were four people aboard but only one got off, a man. Perhaps if Misa had noticed this, she would have recognized two passengers as law enforcement. The man stepping off the boat was in handcuffs. One police officer paid the driver just as Light had, and climbed aboard the boat again.

"Shouldn't someone be here by now?" one of the officers asked.

"They should be. I suspect they're waiting inside for him." The two officers were discussing the whereabouts of the other officers when the man in handcuffs spoke up.

"Excuse me gentlemen, perhaps the other officers are waiting for me inside." The man smiled, knowing he was right.

The officer who was aboard the boat nodded. "Yes that's probably true. I guess we'll let him go here then." The other officer agreed and reluctantly unlocked the handcuffs. It was obvious he wasn't comfortable with letting a convicted killer loose on the island. He didn't have much of a choice though. Once the handcuffs were off, the other officer boarded the boat. As the boat sailed away from the island the man waved to the men on the boat

"Goodbye gentlemen, thank you for your assistance!"

The officers and the driver shook their heads solemnly. "I still don't agree with the court's decision, you know. This can't possibly be a good idea." One officer complained. "There's not much we can do now," the other officer replied. "He's on his own now."

The man smiled to himself and headed toward the entrance of the house. Just then, Misa came toward the man surprised at his presence. "Ryuzaki, what are you doing out here?"

The man looked, almost startled. "Well we should go inside then; Watari said something about making dinner soon."

"Did you say Watari?" the man asked.

The blond nodded. "Yeah, are you all right Ryuzaki?"

The man didn't even answer. He just ran toward the entrance. "Ryuzaki wait for me!" Misa called. He finally stopped at the entrance. "Shall we head inside, Misa?" the man said smiling. "Yes we should." The door burst open. Light was standing near the table drinking tea.

"Where did Watari go?" Misa asked.

"He went in the kitchen with Ryu… oh well never mind. I didn't see you leave Ryuzaki."

"Yes well if you'll both excuse me, I would like to go explore the house."

They both nodded. "Misa I would have noticed Ryuzaki leave. Did you see him walk outside?"

The blond shook her head. "No, I saw him near the shore. You know, I've never seen Ryuzaki run really fast before." Light looked confused. "Whatever, I'm going to find out what he meant by exploring." Light followed the man down the hallway.

"Hey Ryuzaki, where did you go?"

"Right here Light." Light jumped in surprise. The man was right behind him. "I don't understand when did you go outside?"

"Oh Light your confused aren't you? That's all right, I'm confused myself. Perhaps we should head back to the dining table that might explain things." The man turned to leave, but Light grabbed him by the arm. "You're not L are you?" The man smiled. "You're quite clever Light. No I'm not." Light frowned. "Then who the hell are you?" The man laughed which made Light wince. His laugh reminded him of a certain shinigami's laugh. "Follow me and you'll find out."

The strange man ran down the hall, Light right behind him. When they arrived, L was sitting down drinking tea. Misa was talking to him. "But Ryuzaki I'm positive I saw you outside."

"That's highly unlikely. I never went outside Misa." The blond sighed and finally noticed Light with the strange man. Misa instantly screamed. L looked up in surprise, worry in his eyes. "What's wrong Misa?" Misa pointed behind him at the strange man next to Light. L quickly turned around. His eyes opened wide, and almost knocked down the chair and the table.

"Oh L I knew you'd be surprised to see me."

"Ryuzaki, is he related to you or something?" Misa asked, her voice trembling.

L finally regained his composure. "No Misa he is of no relation to me. What are you doing here?" This question was directed toward the strange man.

"How funny, I was going to ask you the same question. Well I can show you why I'm here though." The strange man pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to L. The detective read it rather quickly. He shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand. None of this makes any sense."

"What does the paper say L?" Light asked. Just then Watari entered the room, just as shocked as L to see the strange man. "What are you doing here, Beyond?"

"Here Watari read this, it'll explain why." L said. As Watari read the paper, L explained its contents. The document was signed by a judge agreeing to let the man, Beyond Birthday, to come to this island in order to help him and other inmates become religious. In other words, to help them find God.

"That doesn't make sense. There's no way we could be here for a vacation, Misa for an audition, and some kind of religious order." Light said.

"You're probably right about that Light. It seems we were lied to, how regrettable." L said. Light looked deep in thought, as if thinking about something. He suddenly looked up at B.

"That religious order it sounds familiar to me. I've heard about it before. It actually used to exist back in the late 40s early fifties. It didn't turn out so well though. There were some suspicious suicides with some of the inmates. In the end, the experiment was cancelled. The people who organized it tried to cover it up. I can't believe I forgot about it."

"Well this sucks, I was really looking forward to meeting a nun." B.B. said.

"Hold on a second. If you're not L, how did you know mine and Misa's name?" Light asked.

"That's another good question Light. Perhaps one day I'll answer it. It's weird that I can only see your name though." Light sighed and sat down at the dining table. "I wonder why we're all here. There must be some sort of answer."

Beyond came up behind him and patted his shoulder. "There probably is an answer, Light we just have to figure out what that is. Still, I am quite confused myself. I just hope I'm the last one to arrive."

"Well then, shall we all eat? I've prepared something for us all." Watari said.

They all nodded, except for Beyond who went to the kitchen, saying something about a jar of strawberry jam.

Chapter 2

It was late in the evening when the next boat arrived. Just like the last two, carried only one passenger. The boat neared the shore, letting off another passenger. Having already paid the driver, the passenger, a boy with white hair walked toward the entrance. From his pocket he removed a folded up piece of paper. The boy quickly read over the note. He shrugged his shoulders and headed toward the entrance.

"I'm sure the professors waiting for me inside." The boy said. He walked through the front entrance. Inside, the house was incredibly dark. It didn't look as if anyone was here. As the boy approached the dining table he noticed silverware on the table. "Someone must have been here already." He said to himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the staircase. The boy looked up and was shocked at what he saw. A man came down the stairs, but it wasn't who the boy was expecting. The man didn't stand up straight and was wearing blue jeans and a white long- sleeved shirt.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

The man smiled. He approached the boy with a childlike curiosity. "You can call me Ryuzaki. Who are you?"

"I'm Near."

"So Near, what are you doing here? I didn't expect anyone else to be here."

"I got a letter from a friend of mine. He said to meet him here. Why are you here?"

"A friend of mine convinced me to take a vacation. The island was supposed to be empty of anyone else. Honestly I'm not surprised you're here. There are four more people upstairs. I assume that friend of yours will never show up. Follow me; I might as well introduce you to the others."

He started to follow the man named Ryuzaki. He hesitated just a moment before doing so. He was a bit suspicious, but Near really had no other choice. The man led him upstairs. When they were on the second floor, the man Ryuzaki knocked on a door. "It seems we have another guest here." He said to the person occupying the room. There was movement in the room then the door opened, revealing a woman with long blond hair.

"Really, you can't be serious?"

"Oh I'm hundred percent serious." Ryuzaki said. "I think it best we all introduce ourselves. Misa, please tell the others and we'll meet you downstairs." Misa nodded and rushed down the hallway to the other rooms.

Soon enough, four people, including Misa, gathered into the living room. They all took a seat and looked at Ryuzaki. "As you already know, we have another person to join us on the island."

"We already know that Ryuzaki, honestly we should introduce ourselves first." The man talking stuck out a hand to Near. "I'm Light Yagami, and you are?"

"Call me Near." He said this and shook Light's hand. Near looked at the others and noticed a man who resembled Ryuzaki exactly. The man noticed Near's glance. He stood up, walking just the way Ryuzaki did. However, he never got the chance to speak because the old man (Near recognized him as Mr. Wammy) there spoke for him. "Just to clarify, they are not related." He cleared his throat and pointed at Ryuzaki. "This is Beyond Birthday. Of course I already know you Near."

"You're no fun Mr. Wammy. I was absolutely enjoying myself."

The man resembling Beyond spoke. "Hello Near, I've heard about you but we've never met before. I'm L." They both shook hands. "I'm glad to meet you." Near said who was quite happy to finally meet L. "Yes same here. If you don't already know, this is Misa Amane."

The blond girl waved energetically at him. "It's nice to meet you. I guess it's pretty obvious we're all here for different reasons."

Light sighed. "Yes well hopefully we can make the next boat when it arrives. Besides, I have a bad feeling Near won't be the last one to arrive"

"How interesting Light, I was thinking the exact same thing." L said, biting his thumbnail. Beyond Birthday started to laugh "It seems your both right, looks like another boat is approaching." He was looking out the window, and there was indeed another boat. "I think I'll go welcome them, after all it's only polite." Before anyone could object, he dashed out the front door.

The boat dropped off two girls both about the same height. One had curly blond hair with fair skin and bright blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a green hoodie. The other had straight black hair and sky blue eyes. She had on a blue T-shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans. As the boat left, they both looked around.

"So this is the place huh? Isn't so beautiful?" the girl with black hair remarked. Her friend nodded. "I agree, I just wonder where my aunt is. Do you think she'd be inside?" the girl spoke with an English accent. Before she could get an answer, Beyond approached them.

"Hello ladies, would you like to head inside? They both turned and were shocked as to what they saw. "Um sure, are you staying here too?" the blond asked.

"Yes I am. I'm sure your both here to visit someone, but I think you'd like to know whoever you may be waiting for, isn't here." He said frankly.

"What? She has to be here I got a letter saying…"

"Well that letter was fake. Just like the other letters everyone else got was fake."

"Well this just sucks. Anyway I'm being rude, I'm Sky and this is my best friend ever, Ginny."

"It's a pleasure, I'm Beyond Birthday but you can call me B for short. Now let's go inside there are other people you should meet as well." He ran toward the front entrance and the two girls reluctantly followed.

"We have two more guests. Congratulations L, you were right." Even though he was smiling, there was a hint of bitterness in his voice. Light said he thought the same thing, but B ignored him. The two girls entered and were stunned at the other people there.

Sky gasped. "Mr. Wammy, Near what are you doing here?"

"I don't see how it matters Sky, the reason why I'm here is false."

"Perhaps it does matter. I do suspect others will arrive. By the way I'm Light Yagami and your Sky right?" She nodded. "This is Ginny, oh my god Its Misa Misa!"

"How wonderful to meet a fan of mine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Meanwhile, the last two guests were arriving. They were two boys talking or more rather arguing.

"Matt you said he'd be here and I don't see him here." said a boy with short blond hair wearing black leather clothing with a black rosary.

"He probably is here so calm down." The boy called Matt said.

"Probably? He _has _to be here. I didn't come all the way here for some guy who isn't going to show up. You better hope he's inside." With that, he walked off heading for the door.

"Mello, wait up I'm coming." Matt called. When Mello reached the door Matt finally caught up with him. Mello turned to glare at Matt. "He better be inside." As they both entered, eight heads turned to look at them.

"Uh um well hi." Matt said. He whispered in Mello's ear. "I guess he's not here. None of these people is him." Mello wasn't listening though since he noticed L.

"L, it's good to see you again. I just didn't expect for you to be here though. Mr. Wammy, glad to see you as well."

"Yes same here Mello. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves" They all did so. Mello recognized Beyond Birthday from a story L told him .He then turned to look at Ginny and smiled. "Hey Ginny what's up?"

"Mello, nice to see you." She greeted him with a hug. They were both happy to see each other. He then turned to Near. "Now you, I'm not at all happy to see you"

"I know that Mello but I'm glad to see you."

"Yeah whatever I honestly don't give a fuck, but I bet you knew that too."

"Oh Mello you have such a temper. You really should relax. I'm sure you wouldn't want L to choose Near instead." B said calmly. "You obviously met L before and L usually only meets the number one and two, sometimes three. I'm pretty sure your number is high. What number are you Mello?"

"He's number two, I'm number one." Near said.

"He wasn't asking you! Besides does it really matter what number I am? I don't think it's any of your business B."

"I suppose not, after all whether your number one or two, you'll never be as _great_ as L."

Before Mello could respond, Sky came downstairs after picking a room to stay in. "Mello what are you doing here?"

"Oh great this makes my stay here even more shitty."

"Really, you're not happy to see me?"

"I think I made that fairly obvious. It's not my fault your too stupid to understand what I said." This started a short argument. That is until Sky noticed Matt. She went up to hug him.

"Sky I didn't expect to see you here, Ginny too."

"Same here, I'm glad to see you guys. Except Mello because he's being an asshole."

"Of course I am. You should be happy to see your boyfriend Sky."

"Well is anyone hungry," Watari asked. "I made some dinner earlier."

No one was hungry so they all decided to pick a room to stay in. Mello and Matt decided to share a room while everyone else chose one for themselves. After saying goodnight to each other they headed into their rooms. All except L. He sat on the sofa, thinking.

"Aren't you going to sleep L?" B asked standing on the staircase.

"Perhaps I will. I'll be going to my room now." L said without turning around. He walked up the staircase then to his room.

"Goodnight L, I do hope you sleep well." B said. He always talked to L with some sort of fake politeness. This time was no different.

"Goodnight B."

Once L entered his room he shut the door. B walked to his room laughing all the way there.

"It seems something suspicious is going on. I wonder what's going to happen. I suspect we'll all find out soon. Oh yes very soon indeed." Finally entering his room he closed the door and lay on the bed, closing his eyes. He soon fell asleep, letting his dreams take over.

.


	2. A Death is Announced

**I finally got one review. That took a while. So that's why I'm continuing this story. Hope you enjoy chapter 3. (I know I uploaded two chapters but that was an accident. I'm just going to upload one this time. Enjoy, and reviews are appreciated! **

Chapter 3

It was late at night and Misa couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning all night trying to close her eyes, hoping that would work. However, she had no such luck. Misa had thought to see if Light was still up, but didn't want to bother him. She decided to head downstairs and get a drink of the mineral water she brought along with her. Thinking this would help her sleep; Misa got up from her bed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen she flipped the switch for the light, but it didn't turn on. At first she was confused since it worked before. "This is an old building after all. I'm surprised it worked at all." With that in mind, she opened the refrigerator and reached for her bottle of mineral water. The only light was the one from the refrigerator.

"That's much better. I'm sure I'll be able to sleep now." Just after Misa said that she started to cough. The coughs soon got very violent. She tried to reach for her mineral water, but in vain. She only managed to knock it off the counter and onto the tile floor.

Meanwhile, Light woke up upon hearing noise coming from downstairs. It was late at night and he found it queer that someone should be up at this hour. "I guess I'll see who it is." He climbed out of bed and walked down stairs. When he was at the top of the staircase, he noticed a light from the kitchen peaking from underneath the door. Now near the kitchen door, he opened it. The light was shining from the refrigerator door. In front of the refrigerator was a body lying still.

"Oh my god, Misa!" Light quickly knelt down next to her, checking to see if she was oncounsious.

"Misa, are you all right?" There was no reply. "Misa come on answer me!" He paused for a second. "She's not unconscious. So then she must be…" He quickly checked her pulse. No heartbeat. "No, you can't be dead. Not now it's too soon. What the hell happened?"

Near Misa's body there lay a small piece of paper. Light hadn't noticed it before. He reached for it and read its contents. The expression on his face changed from shock to paranoia. He looked around suspiciously, expecting to find someone watching him. He then got up to inform his companions what had happened.

Light bolted up the stairs like a rocket, knocking on the first door he saw. "Hey open up, this is important!" There was noise from behind the door and then the door opened. "Light is it really that important?" said L. It didn't look like he had gotten any sleep. "Yes, it's about Misa." He paused for a minute. "She's dead." He let the information sink in before speaking again. "Come on, see for yourself."

The two hurried downstairs to the kitchen. There was the body, still in the same position on the floor. "Are you sure she's dead?" L asked.

"Of course I'm sure. You can check her pulse if you don't believe me." L did just that. "You're right Light, she is dead. How regrettable."

"It's more than regrettable L! Someone just died and that's all you say?" L was about to respond, but Light interrupted. "Do me a favor and tell everyone else what happened. They're bound to find out eventually." Without objection, L fetched the others. Now alone, Light again glanced at the piece of paper he had found. When L came back downstairs, he quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

"Did you wake everyone else?"

"No. Light, do you know which room is Sky's room?"

"Why do you need to know where _her _room is?" His tone had suggested that L might have other intentions.

"You have the wrong idea Light. I thought she might get the message to everyone a bit faster than me."

"Of course that makes sense. Try to look for her room." As L left Light chuckled to himself. "It's too bad he didn't give a more entertaining reaction.

After many shocked reactions toward Misa's death, they were all assembled in the living room. Light had thought it best to move the body from the kitchen. He and Mello lifted the now motionless body into the room she was staying in. Once they returned, L decided to get down to business.

"As you all know, Misa is dead. Right now, we have no theory as to what exactly happened. Unless Light would like to make a suggestion." Light had been leaning in the corner but looked up upon hearing his name. "I would like to make a suggestion thank you." L nodded his head and Light began to speak.

"I'll start from the beginning. I was asleep when I heard a noise from downstairs. I came to investigate it. When I got to the kitchen Misa was already dead. She must have spilled the mineral water she was drinking and choked on it." He paused, waiting for a response.

"So you don't have any idea how she died?" B asked.

"Well she might have choked on what she was drinking. Or maybe it was suicide." Sky suggested.

"There's no way it was suicide. That's something Misa would never do." Light said. "As for your first suggestion, it's possible. Still why would she die of something like that? It seems a bit odd." Sky had no reply so Light continued.

"Maybe something might have fallen into her drink."

"Yes that's possible as well." L said, agreeing. Others started to suggest what it might have been. They all mentioned different food and drink items in the refrigerator, but none would have been able to kill.

"Perhaps before Misa arrived, someone might have slipped some poison into her drink." B suggested. No one responded so he continued. "It could have been an outside force which seems more probable." Despite what he said, Beyond Birthday believed none of it to be true.

"It was probably just an accident. I don't think we should worry too much about it." Watari said.

"I agree with you Watari. I don't feel we need to conduct an investigation on the matter." L said. He and Watari headed back upstairs. However, before L could leave B stopped him.

"Really L you're not going to investigate this at all? Not even a small investigation? Isn't that regrettable." L turned around at the use of his catchphrase being stolen.

"Well, aren't you one cruel bastard. And Mr. Wammy what about you? It seems you don't care either. Well that's fine by me. I should have figured you wouldn't even care to investigate poor Misa's death." He sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll do my own investigation." With that, he went upstairs, smirking at L and Watari.

Everyone else left to their rooms. "Of all the things to happen, someone has to die? Now I really want to go home." Sky said.

"Why? You heard what Mr. Wammy said: it was an accident." Mello said.

"I know but…"

"Just go to bed Sky."

She sighed and headed toward her room. "Matt, does this bother you at all?"

"Well not too much. I honestly think there's nothing to worry about. You shouldn't let it bother you so much."

"Of course there isn't." She said sarcastically. "Mello's probably right. Goodnight Matt." Before going to bed, she gave him a quick kiss goodnight.

Meanwhile downstairs, Ginny and Light had not left.

"Are you going to be all right Light?" Ginny asked. "After all, you were close to Misa.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks for asking. We should both head back to bed. With all that happened, I'd like to get a goodnight sleep."

"Yeah I would to." Ginny said smiling.

They both went to their rooms and soon fell asleep. As they all slept, one of them still awake, smiled to themselves for they had succeeded.


	3. Murder

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last one. I didn't say it last time, but again I don't any characters from DN nor do I own the basic plot from **_**And Then There Were None **_**by Agatha Christie. Also I just want to say if anyone reads this story, I would appreciate reviews because they always help for improvement. That's all I got to say so, enjoy!**

Outside the sun rose, and soon everyone rose out of bed. Pretty soon people started arriving for breakfast. Despite the shock from yesterday, they were all able to compose themselves in a calm manner. All except for Sky, that is.

Sky had noticed Mello walking downstairs and ran to catch up to him.

"Mello, good morning." She said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh hey Sky, good morning. Are you all right?"

She sighed. "Honestly, no. I don't know about you but it was hard to sleep knowing someone just died last night."

"That still bothers you? Wait let me guess, it's the _dead body_ that really bothers you, right?" Sky nodded.

"You really need to relax. No one else is losing their head over it."

"Well they're all crazy, including you." Just then Light walked by them, politely saying good morning. As he walked by, Mello gave a disgusted look. Sky having noticed this said:

"Do you not like him?"

"I don't trust him."

"Why?"

"He came here with L and Mr. Wammy on a vacation, but I think they only brought him to investigate him."

"Investigate?"

"Yes. Anyway you shouldn't trust him either. In fact, I'd advise not to talk to him."

"Me not talk to him," she scoffed "tell that to Ginny. She talks to him more than I do." Even though Mello did hear her he chose not to respond. They both joined the others for breakfast.

For most of the meal there was silence. There was just the clanking of silverware. Light, getting tired of this decided to break the ice. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ryuzaki, we are leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yes we have one more day." He sounded almost relieved about this. The silence soon returned. This time B decided to start some sort of conversation.

"That must mean you're all staying for three days. That's funny since that's exactly how long I'll be staying as well." Everyone else started to say that was how long they would stay too. Mr. Wammy called for silence so L could speak.

"The rest of you got letters saying to come here. I would like to see those letters." Everyone agreed to retrieve them. Once all the letters were present, L examined them. They did state the amount of days would be three.

"Well this is a coincidence. This just adds to the list of confusing events."

"I guess we'll wait till tomorrow for the boat to get here then." Ginny said.

They continued to finish their meal. Still not everyone felt comfortable with their current situation. Then suddenly B said:

"L just to confirm this, you're not going to investigate Misa's death?"

"That's correct."

"All right just checking." He hesitated a bit before continuing. "You're not investigating because you think it was an accidental death. I'm sure I'm not the only one who suspects it not being an accident." It was quiet so he continued. "I'd like to conduct a vote. Who wants to join me in an investigation?" No one responded. He then asked if anyone even suspected Misa's death had been an accident. He got the same results. That is until Near spoke.

"It's possible this wasn't an accident. There was nothing that could have fallen into her drink. She very well could have choked on water, but that's highly unlikely. I believe that instead of something falling into her drink, something was placed in it."

"Are you insinuating it was murder?" Matt said, shocked.

"Oh it seems I am." The room went quiet. "It might be possible. After all we couldn't find what might have killed her." Mello said. No one had anything else to say. Breakfast was finished and L and Watari went back upstairs (to work on a case L said) leaving the others downstairs. Wanting to start a conversation, B decided to ask a question. "So how's everyone's day going?" No one answered. "Very well, I see how it is." Feeling bad, Ginny decided to respond. However she soon regretted doing so. Upon saying how she was doing, B sat down next to her to have a discussion. He spoke of his time in prison. "Would you believe the day I arrived, there was a suicide? It was the man in the cell next to me. Isn't that exciting, action on my first day? And would you believe there was also a fight two cells down from me?" B was very much enjoying this conversation.

"Wow that certainly is interesting." She tried to sound interested but it was difficult.

"Well thank you Ginny, I enjoyed speaking to you." As he left to his room Ginny was relieved.

Meanwhile L and Watari were in L's room. However they were not working on a case like L said. "Do you think Light might have killed Misa?" Watari asked.

"No. I think Light didn't intend to dispose of her. If he did it wouldn't have been now".

"So then perhaps Misa might have died by accident. What do you think?" There was a pause before L responded. "I think it's more likely it was an accident. Still that doesn't erase it being murder either. I think conducting an investigation would be fruitless."

"Why's that?"

"If it's not an accident then I believe it was indeed murder. If it was murder then I propose there will be nothing to find."

Much time passed when dinner arrived. There was a question Ginny wanted to ask L, but was a bit nervous. Mello instead asked. "L, when the boat arrives we'll be taking Misa's body with us right?"

"Naturally. We'll have to explain the driver our situation. It would be immoral to leave the body here, in my opinion."

"Oh L it seems you've got everything planned out don't you." B said. "You always manage to amaze me. You really are a genius." He said this very sarcastically.

"Thank you, B."

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment!" B shouted standing up and slamming his hands on the table, startling everyone except L.

"Hey shut the fuck up! I'm trying to eat here. All this yelling is really pissing me off. Go yell somewhere else."

"Mello you should watch your language." Mr. Wammy said.

"You should say what you mean B." L said.

"You knew damn well knew what I meant you bastard."

Once B had calmed down Light said: "If you're not going to investigate Misa's death, you should at least investigate who sent the letters. I'm sure that would be worth investigating."

"Perhaps, but I didn't get a letter. I might do that."

"You might? Is this not important to you?" Light tried to relax, but failed. "There's something odd going on here. We're all staying here three days. Some of us got letters inviting us here. This is all some convoluted plan to get us all here. You really don't care Ryuzaki?" With no response Light left to his room.

B later approached Light asking if he wanted to help him investigate. However Light declined. He then went downstairs to ask Mello. He got the same answer.

"Why not? I think it would be interesting to work with you." B said.

"Is that so? Do you think it was murder then?"

"Well there's no evidence to show it was murder. Still I'm not comfortable to completely agreeing on an accident. I'm leaning more towards murder though."

"Then why conduct an investigation?"

"I suppose I'm just curious to see if I find anything to prove me wrong. Although it's hard to say now what I think."

"You said you think it's more likely murder right?"

"Yes."

"Before you said there was no evidence of murder, yet you still think it's murder." B nodded again. "Are you just trying to disagree with L?" Mello said smiling.

B gave him a look that could kill and said coldly: "I don't see how that's relevant."

"If you say so. My answer still hasn't changed."

"Very well I guess I'm working solo then." B said switching to a more cheerful mood quickly. Before Mello could leave B pointed out Near was outside. Mello left to talk to him, saying he needed fresh air.

"Hey." Mello said now outside. "Hello Mello. Can I help you?"

"I wanted to know if you meant what you said before about Misa's death."

"Yes I did. If it was murder then it might have been an outside force, so someone who knew her."

"If it was an inside force then…" He didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Yes I know."

"Near, since we both think it might be murder, maybe it'd be a good idea for us to work together." The last part he said reluctantly. "Yes Mello I would like that very much."

"All right, so who do you think it could be then? You said someone who knew her but did you mean someone close to her?"

"Not really, it could be anyone who might want to get rid of her."

"Maybe she was being stalked by an obsessed fan of hers. They could have confessed their undying love for her, and she rejected them. That might drive someone to kill."

"I agree that's possible. That person must have tricked her manager into thinking there were auditions for a movie here. Honestly Mello there are a dozen possibilities."

"I know that." He paused. He could tell there was something Near wasn't saying.

"What do you think then?"

"I think that despite a dozen possibilities of an outside force murdering her, none of them are true."

"Yeah I knew you were going to say that." He said grimly.

"You know Mello it's kind of hopeful to think Misa was murdered by an outside force. If not then that means it's one of us here."

"Yeah. Near why'd you come out here?" Mello asked eager to change the topic.

"I don't like that house. I get a bad feeling when I'm inside." Having answering his question, they both walked back inside. "You know Mello this might be the longest we've spoken that was actually a civil conversation." Mello glared at him. "You just ruined it Near."

When they were inside B was in the same place he was before. Mello passed by him without notice, but B started to talk to Near. "I hope you had a good conversation. It looks like you both don't get along well."

"Yes I think it was a productive conversation."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure you'll both work well together."

Before Near could speak B left to the kitchen for jam. "That's odd. Mello and I didn't tell him we would work together." Walking upstairs he bumped into Matt.

"Sorry Near, didn't see you."

"It's all right."

Matt followed Near inside his room. "You want some chocolate. Mello gave it to me." Near hesitated a minute before accepting the offer.

"You don't mind if I stay here? Mello's busy, Sky was tired and Ginny's reading. I don't have anyone else to talk to that I know. That and I just beat a game on my DS."

Near was fine with it so Matt stayed. They talked a bit. Then Matt asked him about Misa. This brought about conversation.

"It doesn't seem to be murder to me." Matt said.

"You need to take both sides into consideration. Otherwise your thinking is at folly. It's risky to assume things. If the boat comes tomorrow…"

"If? It will come and we'll all go home. Why are you questioning it?"

"Again you assume Matt, which brings your thinking to folly."

"I'm going to hate that word now because of you. There's no way this was murder. Besides there's no proof. Which leads me to believe it's an accident."

"That's more assumption. There's no proof therefore it's an accident. You're thinking process is again at folly."

"All right fine. I'm sure you'll conduct an investigation. I'm sure Mello will join you since you've managed to convince him. Why don't you go get your proof? Why don't you go and do an autopsy? Then come back and give us proof." By now Matt seemed more than annoyed with Near. He also noticed the chocolate he offered had been uneaten.

"Don't take it if you don't want it." He snatched it away. "If you don't do an autopsy you can't tell us it was murder. You'll have no proof. You can come back and tell me that too. Besides I know you won't really do an autopsy. How could you? We can all judge and see who's right. Then we'll see who's at folly!"

He left slamming the door behind him. A few seconds later there was knocking on Near's door. "Near can I come in?" Watari called.

"Yes."

"What was that noise?"

"I just knocked my tower down." The tower he was building had toppled over.

"All right just wanted to check, good night."

"Good night Mr. Wammy."

As Watari walked to his room he thought out loud. "That's strange. I wonder why he lied."

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it was so long, but I had to squeeze it into one chapter. I just want to say this is a mystery story. So if you figure out what's really going on, keep reading. You might be wrong, that and there's more interesting stuff. In other words you know who did it, but you don't know how, when, and most importantly why. I also want to say none of them can get connection on their phone and no Wi-Fi. I didn't say it but I will in the next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. **


	4. The Search Party

**It's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter, but I was trying to make sure I knew what would happen next. That and I'm kind of lazy. Anyway here's chapter 5 so enjoy and remember I don't own any DN characters or the book this story is based on. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

The next day arrived and everyone rose for breakfast. However breakfast was the last thing on their minds. Today would be the day that the boat would come to take all of them back home. They all ate the breakfast that Watari made quickly. One person was missing from the eight that were on the island. Someone was still in bed.

"It appears that Near is still asleep." L said looking at the empty seat.

"Maybe he's just not hungry." Sky suggested.

"Still today the boat will arrive so he should at least be awake." L turned to Mello. "Perhaps you should ask him to come down and make sure he's all right."

"I don't see why I have to, but ok." Mello saw it pointless to argue with L. He got up and walked upstairs to the room Near occupied. "Near are you up? If you're not going to eat you should at least come down. The boat will be here soon." Mello waited for a response but none came. "Fine I'm coming in then!" Already annoyed Mello burst open the door. He found Near lying on the floor in the center of the room.

Mello laughed. "Did he actually sleep on the floor?" Mello nudged him with his foot but again no response. "Hey Near get up!" By now he was on the floor shaking him. Mello turned him on his back. Near's eyes were wide open in shock. Mello dropped him instantly. "Oh my God he can't be…"

"Mello is everything all right?" Sky called. She was now standing outside the room. Sensing something was wrong she walked in the room. "Mello?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"He's dead."

"What? Are you serious?"

Sky quickly checked his pulse. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Come on, we need to let everyone else know." Together they both placed Near's still body on the bed and shut the door. "Rest in peace, Near." Sky whispered.

They both walked downstairs with a solemn look on their face. "Is he not coming down?" Matt asked.

"No Matt he's not." Mello turned to L. "I should have checked on him sooner. He's dead." The room was filled with silence. No one knew what to say. Everyone except B.

"Do you know how he died Mello?"

"No me and Sky didn't check."

"Well looks like B is right. We should check." Light got up and went to check. He opened the door and examined the body. He noticed a small syringe buried underneath a box of Legos. "Looks like it was murder after all .I knew it was. Hey what's this?" Light saw a piece of paper sticking out of Near's shirt pocket.

Light grabbed it and read the paper. His face clouded with suspicion. He put it in his pocket and went downstairs. He informed everyone what he discovered except the note he found.

"Well that confirms all of our suspicions. It seems both Near and Misa were murdered." L said.

"Yeah we know that already. I guess it doesn't matter now though. The boat should be here." B said.

"It does matter," Sky said still in tears. "I don't care what anyone says Near was my friend. To me it does matter that we find out what happened!"

"I agree with Sky. Besides the boat is late. It was supposed to be here before eleven 'o'clock. It's already noon. It won't come." L was very confident and managed to convince everyone. "Since we can't present this case to the authorities I will investigate it myself, starting with a search of the island."

"Oh so now you want to conduct an investigation. I should have figured." B said. "That's fine with me. Why don't you be in charge of it to?"

"I intend to be in charge of it B." B was about to respond but Mello cut him off. "Can we just start the investigation already?" Everyone agreed.

Watari cleared his throat. "We will need to search the island to make sure if the killer is not one of us, then they might be hiding on the island."

"Well how are we going to search the whole island?" Ginny asked. Her voice was a bit shaky. The deaths of two people was obviously bothering her.

"Simple we'll split up into groups." L thought for a moment. "Mello you and B will search outside, Matt and Sky will search the basement, Watari and Ginny will search downstairs, and Light and I will search upstairs. All right let's split up."

With no one objecting they all went to investigating their designated areas. None of them knew that what they would soon discover would change their situation completely.

**This is a bit shorter than the other chapters but hopefully you all enjoyed it. Anyway I just want to say it killed me to kill off Near. He's one of my favorite characters. It's going to get more interesting soon. Thanks for reading and remember reviews are appreciated! **


	5. One of Us

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm surprised how many reviews I've gotten. So yeah I'll try to update more often and be too lazy. But enough of me rambling enjoy this chapter.**

Outside Mello and B searched the island for anyone who happened to be hiding. Mello walked up the path to the cliff to get a better view of the whole island. He figured if anyone _was _hiding, he would be able to spot them. B on the other hand was relaxing near the shore waiting for Mello.

"Aren't you going to search to?" Mello asked as he approached B.

"There's no point to searching Mello. No one would be able to hide anyway. Besides I don't think any of us will find something."

Mello scoffed. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to search this whole place by myself. So quit being so lazy and help me."

B stood up and wiped the sand off his jeans. "I suppose I'll help. After all I have nothing to lose."

"Good. I saw a shack near the second entrance when I got here. Let's go check that out."

"If you say so."

Together they both headed to entrance on the side of the house. They approached an old shack that looked as though a slight breeze could blow it away. The door to the shack was ajar.

"Well let's see what's inside." Mello pushed the door aside and walked in with B trailing behind.

"Damn it's so fucking dark in here. There better be some kind of light around." A few minutes later B struck a match on a candle. "There's a lot of junk laying around here." He commented. "Nothing really worth searching, don't you think?"

Mello didn't respond. He just started to move around different objects ignoring B. After a while Mello cried out in frustration.

"There's nothing here! We're wasting our time!"

"I'm glad you finally agree with me." B said smiling.

"Whatever let's head back to the shore."

The two walked back to the shore in silence. Mello couldn't help but think that none of their searches would be to any avail. He remembered what Near had said. Hoping it was an outside force was hopeful. If it wasn't then… He chose not to think about it. Maybe the others would find someone hiding.

"Are you all right Mello? You looked worried."

"No I'm fine. I guess we'll sit down and wait. Their still searching inside anyway." They arrived at the shore and were now relaxing or in Mello's case trying to relax.

"It's a pity Near's dead you know. You both would have worked well together. Oh well there's nothing to be done now."

"Did you think we were going to work together?"

"No Near told me you both were planning to. I sort of guessed since you wanted to talk to him yesterday."

"Yeah well your right there's nothing to be done. He's dead. I just hope the others find someone otherwise…"

"It's one of us" B finished.

Meanwhile inside Matt and Sky were searching the basement. Just like Mello and B, there was nothing of real importance.

"I don't like basements. They're always dark and dirty." Sky complained.

"Well we can leave now. If anyone was hiding here, we'd have seen them." Matt said. "Come on we'll see if everyone else is finished."

"All right. You know there's some really weird stuff down here." Sky said pointing to a dirty old rug on the floor."

"Yeah well let's go."

The searches upstairs and downstairs proved to no avail. The rooms had all been checked (including Near's and Misa's) but nothing was found. The dead bodies were also examined again just in case. Now everyone gathered outside (since it was a bit drafty inside) so L could hold a court of inquiry.

"Light and I have found nothing. I assume that no one else has since you would have mentioned it." They all nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, it's time to get the whereabouts of everyone last night. I shall start. I had left to my room and was working on a case. I never left my room. Watari came by to wish me goodnight. Who would like to go next?"

"I will," said B. "I talked to Near inside and went to get some jam. I then went to my room. I started to feel sleepy so I went to bed. I never left my room, but you don't have to believe me."

"So you have no alibi?" Sky asked.

"No but neither does L. Besides if I was the killer you would all know."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

He turned and smiled at her. "Because L would be the only one I'd kill."

"Sky why don't you go next." L said ignoring what B had said.

She nodded. "Ok. Well I went to my room because I was feeling really tired. I told Matt, because he was with me, to talk to Mello since I was going to bed. I never left my room."

"Did you talk to Mello?" The question was directed to Matt.

"Yeah but he said he was busy so I didn't bother him. I instead went to talk to Ginny but she was reading." Mello and Ginny both acknowledged that that was true.

"This might sound suspicious but I talked to Near in his room."

L leaned forward. "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing much, he was talking about if Misa was murdered. I didn't agree with him (of course now I know she was) so we got into an argument. Then I left kind of mad and went back to my room."

"Interesting." Was all L had to say.

"Well that explains things," Watari said. "I came to check on him because I was passing by and heard a loud noise come from his room."

"Yeah I slammed the door."

"Wow I don't see you get mad too often Matt." Mello commented.

"Well looks like I'm last." Light said. "I was in my room the whole night. I went to bed a little after ten and never left."

"I see." L turned to Matt again. "When you came back from talking with Near, were Mello, Ginny, and Sky in their rooms still?"

"Yes. I passed by and saw Sky lying on her bed, Ginny reading near a lamp, and I share a room with Mello so I did see him."

Ginny cleared her throat. "After a while I went to bed. I didn't leave my room either."

"I know I believe you. Well it seems we've arrived at no solution yet."

With the boat having never come, Sky tried calling but she couldn't get a signal. In fact, no one was able to get signal from their cell phone or a computer. This made their situation even grimmer.

"Well I will head inside then. There's no point in staying here." L went inside with the others except Ginny and Watari. Watari was looking out at the sea deep in thought.

"Um Watari are you going to come inside?" Ginny asked.

"No I'd like to stay out here a bit longer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Tell me Ginny, do you believe our fate is already decided for us?

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Before we die, someone already decided how we'll die and when."

Ginny gave him a confused look not sure what he was talking about.

"I think coming to this island was fate. Right now I get the feeling I'll never leave. I suppose its fine. After all perhaps its better I go now."

Watari turned to face Ginny. "You should go inside get some rest. Perhaps I'll leave soon."

Not knowing what to say, Ginny bid Watari goodnight and went to her room.

Meanwhile, Light was sitting at a desk in his room copying something into a notebook.

"What do you want?" There was no one there but Light appeared to be talking to someone.

"I don't care if no one's around, find something to do." Light sighed and turned around to face his invisible companion.

"Don't worry I can guarantee it'll get interesting very soon."

Light's companion sighed and flew through the wall, disappointed.


End file.
